A Christmas Tree for Harry
by Anne McSommers
Summary: All his life Harry wanted a Happy Christmas, with a tree to decorate with his familly, and then he recieves a letter inviting him to Grimmauld place for Christmas. AU Fifth year christmas


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own it, I mess with it.

The Christmas Tree

AN: This is an alternate Christmas for the fifth book. I know Christmas was a while ago but I was suddenly inspired.

Part 1

It's all I want for Christmas

It was the middle of November when Harry got his letter telling him that he could go to Grimmauld place for Christmas. Maybe it would have went better if they had sent it closer to Christmas, then he wouldn't have had time to get his hopes up. In the letter it said the day they all got home they would decorate the house, and I swear to god, I have never seen Harry so happy as when he read those last lines. He looked like a kid at, well, Christmas. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket.

He was happy all day, and several times he brought the letter from his pocket and read it with a smile so wide it had to hurt. At the end of the day he had me and Ron so curious we couldn't stand it. Finally when we got done classes he brought it out and showed us excitedly. Neither of us understood. "Harry," I asked slowly "what's, I mean why." Ron chose then to interrupt me quickly asking "What's so bloody special in the letter?"

Harry smile faded as he sat down to tell us. "Well, it's just I have never had Christmas. I mean the first time I got Christmas presents was at Hogwarts, but now I actually get to go to a home and have Christmas," He continued on rambling happily "And it says when we get home we can help decorate. I mean the Dursley's always decorated but they never let me help. They always said it was family only. And we can decorate the tree, it always looked like so much fun, and I always wanted to. I can't wait." I was almost crying when he finished, it was so sad. I looked over and Ron had "something in his eye." He wasn't the only one, most of the people in the common room had drifted over, and even Fred and George looked sad.

As the days drifted by Harry kept the letter in his school bag, and still smiled whenever it popped up. Ron and I were beginning to get annoyed with the endless talk of Christmas, but they never said anything, because it was Harry. He hardly ever did something like this, and he deserved to, every so often.

Finally it was the fateful day that we were to go home. We got on the train and Harry was so excited I don't think he sat still the entire train ride. Mrs. Weasley even seemed shocked about how fidgety he was. She told us on the way home about a bunch of the decorations they had bought and how they had to threaten Sirius so that he didn't put them up early. We arrived at Grimmauld Place in a mood of complete happiness, unfortunately it didn't last long.

We ran into the house and into the living room and, there was no tree. We all stopped staring at the place where the tree should have been. Finally it was Ron who asked "Mom, where is the tree?" "I'm so sorry about that, apparently the charms to make the decorations run on magic are traceable back to the house, along with the anti-flammable charms. So this year we won't be having a tree. I tuned her out there, no tree. I looked over a Harry and he was still standing there, looking at the empty space. He looked as if someone had just told him his best friend in the world had died. He had spoken of nothing else for weeks and now his dreams had been crushed.

He turned and started up the stairs. "Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley called "Aren't you staying to put up the decorations?" Harry continued up the stairs "I am not feeling well, I am going to lie down for a bit." Mrs. Weasley frowned at this "He seemed okay in the car." With Harry gone Sirius had lost his desire along with the others. They only put up a few decorations deciding to finish tomorrow.

I went up to Harry's room, telling the others that she was going to see if he was "feeling better". I walked into the room and was heartbroken by the scene before her. Harry was curled up on his bed crying, and in his hand was the letter. He looked up when he heard me come in. He looked absolutely devastated; I sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"All I wanted was a tree, just a stupid tree. I guess I am being kind of childish Mione, but I really wanted the tree."

"Oh Harry, it isn't childish, you never want anything, and the one time you did, well it's just not fair. I don't care if I have to carry it in myself I am getting that tree."

"No then you'll have to tell them why, and I don't want their pity. Go back down and have fun. Its okay Mione, I'll get over it. I always do." He smiled at her sadly.

As I walked away from his room I stopped and looked back at the door thinking of what he had said. Brushing the tears from my face I whispered to myself "But you shouldn't have to."

Part 2

Operation: GET TREE

By the next morning Hermione had a plan. She pulled Fred and George aside, "I need your help, but you can't tell anyone especially Harry or the adults that I put you up to this." By this time Fred and George were intrigued. "Well actually you don't need to do much of anything, I just need to use your flat for the day, and buy some thing for me. I will pay you back"

"And why should we do this for you?"

"It's for Harry. I need your flat, a tree, and decorations for it as soon as possible. I will pay for every last piece of tinsel, even something for the use of your flat, but I really need you to do this for me. Please?"

Fred and George looked at each other for a second as if to decide. "We heard his story, and for Harry the flat is free. We'll get the tree and decorations, we can pay for them to, but donations would be good. I am sure if you tell the other invites they'll kick in a few sickles."

She thanked them profusely hugging them both. They agreed to have the decorating party in three days, as to give Fred and George the time to buy everything and set up. Then the day before the twins sprung it on the adults.

"Hey mum we got a tree, and since you don't have one here, we were going to invite the lot of you to come over and help us decorate. It's not any fun alone. I mean the ministry can trace our lights back to our flat no problem right." Reluctantly the other adults agreed, it was only one day and Fred and George's flat was in a really safe place.

The next day dawned and the twins showed up at Grimmauld place bright and early. "Common you lazy lumps, we have a party to get to." They yelled as they burst into the bedrooms of Ron, Hermione, and the many others to wake them up for the party.

Everyone got up excitedly, a party, this could be fun. They all went through the floo to Fred and George's place and were surprised to see many of the other Gryffindor 5th 6th and 7th years there. When Harry went through the floo, the first thing he noticed of course was the banner. "Tree Decorating Party", this was all for him. Looking around quickly he could tell that none of the adults knew the reason for the party; they still looked puzzled to even be there. This had to be Hermione's work, he thought to himself.

I saw Harry looking at the banner, the wheels turning he looked around and then finally settled on me. He mouthed thank you across the room, and joined the others in decorating the tree. I watched him and I, to this day, believe I never really saw Harry have that much fun before. I walked over a slipped some money in the donation box. Any price was worth this for Harry.

As it approached dinner time most of the guests had gone home and those from Grimmauld place had decided to have dinner back at the house, but were waiting for the party to end. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I went out to get food, leaving the adults home with the few guests that hadn't realized it was time for them to get out.

Yes I know at this point in the story I am not at Fred and Georges flat, but I was told about this later, so bear with me. As the last 5 guests were getting ready to leave, Remus noticed them dropping money into a box. He pointed this out to Sirius, who passed it on to Tonks, and before the last of the children left they asked them what the box was for.

The student looked at them stupidly "Donations, hence putting the money in it"

Remus chuckled at the look on Sirius's face. "I think he meant the reason for the need of donations." The kid of course gave them another 'are you stupid look' and responded "For the party of course, Fred and George don't have the money to have a party this big. I mean Hermione said she would pay for it all, but I mean everybody who heard about Harry was willing to through in a few bucks, so it wasn't."

"Wait," Sirius said interrupting the boy. "What do you mean heard about Harry, are you saying this party was his planning?" "No, the party was not planned by him, it was planned for him." The boy continued on telling them about Harry's stories about his relatives, and then how much Harry had been looking forward to the tree, and when there wasn't one I planned the party.

The adults were just sitting there, many crying, others just staring in shock. Poor Harry, they had pretty much ruined his entire holiday and he never gave one complaint. They thanked the young man for telling them and immediately rushed back to Grimmauld place, they were on a mission. Get a tree or die trying.

Part 3

A Tree for Harry

When Harry and the rest of us got back to the flat they weren't surprised to find it empty. Fred and George went over to the donations box and counted the money, it covered all but two galleons of the cost of the party. Harry thanked the twins and Hermione profusely and then we all headed back to Grimmauld place.

We were walking into the living room when suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He was just staring ahead of him, his eyes were as wide as saucers and then he smiled and looked as happy as I had ever seen him. I followed his gaze and there it was, the largest Christmas tree I had ever seen. It was absolutely perfect. We spent the rest of the night decorating the tree and singing Christmas carols. When we were done Mrs. Weasley brought us all in big cups of hot chocolate and we sat by the fire talking all night.

Epilogue

A few years later Harry had told me that that was the best Christmas he ever had. He said it made him feel happier than he ever had before, knowing he had people who would do that, just for him. I kneel down placing the miniature Christmas tree on the grave in front of me. Harry James Potter 1986-2012. "Merry Christmas Harry" I say, and then I turn and leave, and I can almost hear him say "Merry Christmas Mione."


End file.
